


An Afternoon Off

by partly



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble:  She had the afternoon to herself, a rare opportunity to do exactly what she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Off

Joan stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared at the door. She had the afternoon to herself, a rare opportunity to do exactly what she wanted. She needed to look for a new apartment and had to get a few things from the store. And she should really give her mom a call. 

She could hear Holmes in the other room, working on some puzzle or another. After one last glance at the door, she crossed to the living room. Her list of things to do could wait; she knew how she wanted to spend her time off.


End file.
